


Следы

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: "Сам он своего прошлого не стеснялся, но..."
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Следы

Кальдмеер глубоко вздохнул, ощущая приятный, хоть и слегка подзабытый, запах лаванды, которой в этом доме перекладывали бельё. Он едва приоткрыл глаза, щекотнув ресницами чужое смуглое плечо, оценил розоватые рассветные тени и решил, что можно позволить себе отдохнуть. Лежать в объятиях Вальдеса было удивительно приятно. Кажется, марикьяре провел половину ночи, прижимая его голову к своей груди. На мгновение Олафу показалось, что Вальдес мурлычет, уткнувшись подбородком куда-то ему в макушку и лениво поглаживая по плечам. Кальдмеер позволил себе слегка потянуться, разминая затекшую за ночь шею, и прикрыл глаза. Если бы он мог поверить, что Бешеный адмирал окажется на деле таким, кто знает, не ответил бы он на его чувства еще год назад.  
Рука Вальдеса сползла с плеча на затылок, перебирая слегка отросшие волосы, а потом на спину. Прикосновение было приятным и нетребовательным, дарило покой, и Кальдмеер начал было проваливаться в сон. Но в какой-то момент движение пальцев замерло, а потом стало чересчур последовательным и осторожным. Кальдмеер пару раз моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, а потом понял. Очевидно, Вальдес нащупал то, чего ночью в пылу страсти просто не заметил.  
Шрамы.  
Лежать молча, невольно закаменев под ладонью, было глупо и Олаф поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть любовнику в лицо. Увиденное удивило его. Сжатые побелевшие губы и синий огонь в глубине темных глаз. Ярость.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Они, - голос Вальдеса сбился. - Они вас еще и…  
\- Нет, нет!  
Кальдмеер лучше многих знал, что Бешеный Вальдес редко теряет хладнокровие, но сейчас с марикьяре сталось бы дойти до Печальных Лебедей и разметать там все по кирпичику. Не сказать, чтоб Олафу было жаль замок, но стоило разъяснить.  
\- Никто не пытал меня. Не так. Взгляните, - он вывернулся из-под удерживающей его руки и развернулся спиной к свету, позволяя рассмотреть старые, давно побелевшие следы.  
Вальдес, словно бы не доверяя, проследил пальцами пару самых глубоких, все еще выступающих над кожей шрамов, а потом убрал руку:  
\- Это от боцманской плетки.  
\- Да, - Олаф вдохнул поглубже и обернулся.  
Сам он своего прошлого не стеснялся, но стоило признать, что людей, получивших офицерский патент не по выслуге лет, а просто по праву рождения, у него в возлюбленных раньше не было.  
Вальдес сидел, опираясь на руку, и щурился на встающее солнце. Возможно, виной тому были рассветные лучи, но Кальдмееру показалось, что высокие скулы залиты румянцем. Что это - смущение? Стыд?  
\- Простите.  
\- За что? - Олаф приподнял брови. - Вам не за что просить прощения, если только вы не пожалели, что разделили ночь с простым матросом.  
\- Я знаю, с кем я разделил ночь - с вами, - Вальдес теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза. - Но я не знаю, о чем я мог напомнить вам своей неловкостью. И если эти воспоминания причиняют вам боль - я извиняюсь.  
\- Боль? - Кальдмеер подвинул подушку повыше и сел, оперевшись о спинку кровати. - Вовсе нет. Это давно прожито.  
\- Хорошо, - марикьяре немного неуверенно улыбнулся и, как всегда, решил занять паузу вином.  
\- Благодарю, - Олаф принял протянутый бокал, понаблюдал, как Вальдес, в свою очередь, устраивается поудобнее и решил, что стоит объяснить. - Те, кто неустанно напоминали мне, кем я был, на самом деле не понимали, что напоминают о том, кем я стал.  
\- Расскажете об этом? - Ротгер усмехнулся ему поверх стакана. - Ваша биография и в исполнении шпионов читается не хуже творений Дидериха, но знали бы вы, как я не люблю сухие отчеты!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - улыбнулся Олаф. - Ну, ладно. Впервые я увидел море, когда мне было восемь...


End file.
